fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Makiko Futayo
Makiko Futayo (真紀子フタ, Makiko Futayo) also known as "The Black Cat" for her deadly use of her unique Thief Magic and skills revolving around her spear. She is an S-Class Mage from the Dark Guild Leviathan's Eye and has carried out several high ranking missions, involving espionage on the Ten Wizard Saints and even assassination of other mages. Appearance Makiko is a young girl with dark violet-colored eyes, long plum-colored hair that is tied back with a large four-pronged blue ribbon and is trimmed by a vibrant white coloration. Makiko also posseses a very slim yet incredibly muscular physique for a woman of her size, often fooling many of her opponents into thinking that she isn't much of a threat. One distinct trait in Makiko's appearance is her large bust, a trait that has caused to have many suitors of both sexes. However her large chest size is also the cause of her pet-peeve for other women having large chests as she believes they just use it to get their way, which is the reason she adores her girlfriend's Sudaira Masazumi's small chest size. Makiko's attire is very unique as well. She can typically be found wearing a black, tight fitting bodysuit. She has a light blue armor adorning various parts of her body consisting of: two shoulder guards, twin gauntlets, a large chest plate, a choker, shin guards, and waist guards. From the waist guards flow a large black cape that drapes down towards her ankles and wraps around in front of Makiko's person. She also wears black thigh-high stilettos with red trim around the edges and despite their appearance, don't interfere with any of Makiko's movements. Upon seeing Makiko, one usually thinks of a typical samurai, although with an updated look. Nice Synopsis Equipment Zephyr of the Dragonsbane: The name of Makiko's spear that she can always be seen carrying around, and one of Seven weapons meant to destroy Dragon Slayers and other Dragon-kin. It consists of a long shaft of about two meters in length and a large tip that is a few inches in length. It is demonstrated by Makiko that her spear's shaft is in fact multiple sections that can be screwed off and reconnected in order to create a longer spear. While not initially deadly, Makiko is able to funnel her magical energy into Zephyr in order to produce additional sections, allowing her to attack an opponent from vast distances away. When the blade senses someone with a relation to dragons, it begins to turn a crimson red, and is able to cut through dragon scales as though it were cutting through air. The wounds produced by Zephyr on any dragon-kin becomes cursed as wounds would not heal like they normally would due to cell activity in the impacted areas slowing down, so that the wounds remained open far longer than they would normally. Magic and Abilities Weapon magi c. Immense Magical Energy: Makiko's magical energy takes on a blue coloration when it exudes from her body. When in use it has a calming effect on those around her, however it is capable of causing the area around her to set ablaze in with a watery-shaped flame. Makiko's fine control over her magical energy allows her to enhance her strikes at the point of contact leading to unpredictability in her attacks. Her magical energy is a force to be reckoned with as when she begins to focus, Makiko can cause it to take shape in the form of hundreds of small sparrows. When formed, the sparrows are able to synchronize themselves with Makiko's own sight and see what she sees and they allow her to see what they see. This may not be dangerous on its own, but coupled with the fact they are immune to illusions and attacks, causes Makiko to be a truly dangerous opponent. Hightened Senses: Makiko's keen senses has granted her the ability to see through invisible attacks by thinly spreading her magical energy over a wide area and utilizing it to calm the area her energy reaches to cause anything that doesn't belong to begin creating distortions. She then uses the distortions to detect where the true objects are when placed against an illusion user. She can also use this ability to create a dome of her magical energy around herself in order to prevent sneak attacks. Sojutsu Master: Utilizing Sojutsu is Makiko's preferred method as combat as it allows her to be more free in battle. She typically favors the way of the spear before utilizing any of her magical abilities, unless it , despite having to release her shikai in order to do so. Makiko is quickly able to throw an opponent off balance with the shaft of her spear before quickly countering and attacking the opponent with the blade of the spear. Superior Speed: Makiko is able to move so quickly that it is extremely difficult to target her. This was especially true for standard mages, who would need time both to target and aim their spells while moving closer would put them within range of Makiko's spear. Master Strategist: Makiko enjoys toying with her opponents in battle, frequently taunting and enraging them. By doing this she can usually draw out secrets of an opponent's abilities; learning if they need rage or sadness in order to draw out their true potential. Transfer Bite A Holder Magic stored within the teeth of Makiko. With this magic, if she bites the skin of her target, she is then able to transfer her own consciousness into their body. While seemingly useless, this magic allows her to take control of an opponent on a complete level, resulting in Makiko's use of a spare body. Those bitten by Makiko have no memory of what she does while she is in control of their body, however, she has access to all of their memories; making this magic perfect for espionage and bypassing security. In order to get back to own body, she must bite the skin once more. When she leaves her body, she is left defenseless, causing Makiko not use this if she is on her own or fighting a powerful opponent. Thief Magic Thief Magic, Makiko's unique caster magic is a particular dangerous magic, especially to those who battle in close quarters. By placing her right hand on an opponent's chest, Makiko is able to steal an aspect of an opponent away from themselves. As Makiko's right hand comes into contact with her target, she states what she wishes to remove from her opponent. Upon doing so, she swipes her hand towards them and the opponent loses whatever it is that she requests. Makiko typically takes away one of the five sense from the target in order to weaken them for easy picking. However, she can use the magic on a far more deadlier level and simply remove body parts or even organs from her opponent. Those with sufficient levels of magical energy are able to resist the more deadly effects of this magic, however, they risk the potentially less dangerous effect of having Makiko absorb their magic in order to gain its use for herself. Upon absorbing an opponent's magic, she only retains the use of the magic as long as she is within one mile of the one she stole magic from, however, she is also subjected to any of the weaknesses and detrimental effects caused by any spell used. Category:Villians Category:Villian Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Dragonsbane Weilder Category:Dark Mage Category:Mages Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:RazeOfLight